You don't love me do you?
by charliekitty44
Summary: Hurt Sakura is deep in pain and wants out on her feelings towards sasuke. She will try to stay on a trouble filled path to heal her heart and one way to do that is to give Sasuke the cold shoulder even when he doesn't even notice her. But maybe Sasuke wants in on her secretly. Too bad two guys come into Sakura's life ready to fight for her.
1. Pain and Misery

**Well hope this story is to your liking so please enjoy! Don't forget to R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and its characters.**

He never loved me. Period. I couldn't help but let all the tears out for I had held them in for to long. I sobbed like a child, I stared at my reflection feeling nothing but self-pity. I had held a small burst of hope that Sasuke would consider me or at least become friends again like we were in freshmen year.I had helped him whenever he had asked for me always…always. I had even let my hair grow into beautiful long locks of pink, taking care to never mistreat it so that it would stay soft, just for him to see.

I kept looking at myself; the light mascara that I wore was making wild streams down my checks, my eyes were becoming swollen, snot was already running, my face was crinkled. I felt so hideous looking at my reflection it was so crooked, so out of place.

I had tried so hard to make him notice me, dressing my best whenever we had the same classes and taking care that my makeup never left any doubt of perfection. But he never noticed…to him I was just there, another person in the class. I coulden't helb but grabbed my head in despair and screamed silently. Why would he want to break me, make the first scares in my heart. My heart was aching so much it was unbearable, I curled myself into a ball on the cold floor and let my hopes crash down. I could still see myself in the mirror and could help but let my inner self tell me that this is the reason why he did not love me, I was weak of heart and spirit.

Never once had I felt so terrible even when Sasuke held and kissed other girls. It seemed that he paraded his trophy girlfriends in front of me. Was I just too much of a shadow to him...why did it have to be so agonizing to try and fall. The first time I saw him I knew that he would be a handsome guy to look out for, so I swore to never fall for him but I did. After we first started to talk I made a new promise to never let him invade my heart, I knew I was to tender and not one to resist but I promised myself that i would not fall for him but...I fell...Hard.

I told my friend Ino about my promise so that she could always remind me and when the time came to remind me I said that I was okay with liking him but not loving him. I kept looking at the mirror and saw my face; it was ghostly pale and empty. But my mind was not empty it was filled with memories. I remember admitting to myself one night that I loved Sasuke. That night I decided to end those foolish feelings by avoiding him or even looking at him, I was in high school and it was stupid to say you loved someone. But fate on the other hand must have told Sasuke that somebody who was tied to him threated to cut loose because the very next day Sasuke talked to me and he pulled me aside after class just to talk to me. I was surprised but I let my aching heat to tie itself with him once more. It didn't realy concern me that he had waited until everyone left to talk to me.

I told Ino about this and she had just looked at me and smiled saying "Sakura its good to love," but she had been looking at Shikamaru not Sasuke while she said this. I wanted to forget everything, all the talks the jokes and confusing touches Sauske had given me. This love had been a step further than what is good and bad. I had been so optimistic that a guy like him would love me that I had let my dreams go beyond the innocent. My reality that had been so calm was suddenly turned into black terror, I realized I could not control my body. Loving him was not what I wanted at all, I had been a good friend to him I made him feel comfortable around me enough for him to sometimes brush his hands against my hand. I let him take my breath when he needed thrill in his life and it was never returned,I had helped him out when his girlfriend had become to obsessive. I had been stupid, foolish and naive to let him use me as his pity project for his friends to see and question him about it. Maybe he felt embarassed to be seen with a pink haired freak...I don't know. I feet so lost here in my own room, in my own mind.

My eyes wandered aimlessly around my room, pictures of my friends mostly covered the lime colored walls but there were also pictures of things that made me love Sasuke. Determination, confidence and beauty were mostly portraid by him in the pictures we secretly took together, when we were friends.

I remembered climbing on my bed and pinning them on the wall with a hammer, the nails were in deep…the pictures had to be torn down. I felt that all my tears had finally run out but I felt salty water meet my trembling lips. I looked out the window and saw the moon, it had always reminded me of Sasukes beauty even when I was far from konoha. Hell even the night reminded me of him…I don't think that feeling like this is healthy, my love turned into an obsession that's what I feel, but maybe I haven't really cracked myself into insanity yet.

I can't believe that I broke myself over him, this is so disappointing. Ino would understand but I feel like I can't face her in my hopeless misery. I'm just tired, I want to sleep perhaps forever. But I will not do something stupid to hurt my body, family and friends at least thats what i want to belive but i have no time to think because sleep sweetly releases my mind from the grasps of reality.

* * *

The red glare of the sun against my eyelids woke me from a haunting dream of romance. It was normal I suppose, to have salt rubbed on one's cuts before they heal. I slowly rose and let the cool breeze hit my face, I turned away not wanting to be comforted and looked at the clock. It read 6:32. I wake up at 6:00…I had never missed that mark in a long time, in that half hour a dream had been formulated to drown my heart deeper into freezing water. It feels as though a thousand years went by in my sleep and as though all that time wasn't enough to stop thinking of Sasuke.

My arms were cold and the morning breeze was not helping so I shut it with a loud snap and made my way towards my bathroom. I turned the knob to let warm water onto my hands, when I was content with the temperature I splashed my eyes with it and began to massage my face slapping more and more water towards my face. As the warmth hit me it helped my mind to process my actions of the previous night. I shook my wet face letting water drops smear the mirror I wiped it off with my hand leaving behind a foggy trace. Now that I was thinking in a more conscience way I let my hand fumble with my hair preparing to make it fall into my face so that my eyes were not as visible to the outside world or at least the people in school. Half way through picking a hairstyle I stopped, it was Saturday. So much for thinking rationally, I let my arms fall to my sides with a sigh. My hair was a mess, it made me sick to see how long it was it hinted reminders of why it was the length it was. "I should cut it off" I muttered, I looked up mildly surprised because I had not meant to actually think that aloud, it usually was the work of my mischievous inner. But thinking about it wasn't such a bad in fact it might be my first step…to recovery.

I wished than for nothing else than to forget all about Sasuke, he had no intention of ever returning the warmth I had so willingly given and not to a request but to a silent demand of his alluring character. I evaluated this idea on top of the toilet seat, sometimes the best place to think.

My hand ran over the long locks and I decided that it could be a positive way to begin. My lips formed a small smile my eyes downcast to the decision. Maybe I should call Ino but I feel as though I have to do this alone…as a trial to see if I can overcome this pain with my own support, my friend would help but I have to do this one thing alone. I closed my eyes and sighed it would be a long day from here out. A shower would help a lot right now so I opened the glass door and turned the hot water handle to a steaming consistence and began to strip my shirt and bra off.

My upper half was cold but anticipating the warmth of the water so I hurriedly unbuttoned my shorts and let my undergarments fall to the floor. The hot water left reddening skin but it felt great. I let the water run over me for at least fifteen minutes, not really giving a damn about water conservation something I had usually keep in check. I grabbed my expensive shampoo, courtesy of Ino, and made sure to massage my hair and let all of the filth wash off. It would be my last time caring for it…maybe it would be a good idea to donate it but my inner suddenly screeched "NOOO! Sakura if you're gonna get rid of it you make sure you completely destroy it!"

"Ugh not even thinking about what good it could do are you?" I can hear her smirking, usually she would say things like that, when you do something do it completely never leave it unfinished. I rolled my eyes and made a final rinse and stepped out of the shower. I chose a purple colored asymmetrical tulip hem top with black skinny jeans and velvet grey strappy platforms. "Whew" Nobody will know about my little breakdown I thought smiling lightly at myself, okay...time to get this haircut.

* * *

**So how was it? Tell me please, feel free to suggest Sakura Pairings.**


	2. hair cut please

**Sadly this is a short chapter I tried to make it longer but ended up delitting what i wrote cuz i didn't like it. :P any ways this reminds me of my first hair cut. :/**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto**

I walked down the stairs of my house with a detached feeling and for the first time I wished that my house wasn't so big. I just wanted to get into my car and go, but then again I shouldn't be so selfish after all my father had worked hard to buy our large house.

"ahhhhhhhh…"

So yes I was not unfortunate economic wise, maybe money was the problem. There is a sort of saying that says you cannot have all these three things; Family, money and love. I am starting to believe that it's true.

Although I never showed my wealth to others, it was something I never liked to do, my parents had always taught me to not be snobby but to be thankful.

The keys to my car were deep in my bag, I sigh thinking

'I'm depressed but I like to look like I'm doing great, how idiotic am I'.

I fumbled around until I found them and quickly stepped into my white Audi. I really loved my first car because it was given to me on my 17th birthday just a couple of days ago, I hadn't even shown it off yet. But right now I find it hard to like anything, let alone love.

I drove through Konoha until I reached a hair salon called 'Style it fabulous' and it was clear on the other side of the city. People that knew me would not come here so I was safe from anyone asking any questions. I stepped out of the car and headed straight into the salon and asked the black haired receptionist if I could get a haircut. The girl booked me to get my haircut in about 8 minutes

Stomach tightening, palms sweating and knees bucking I sat on the seating couch and closed my eyes before I fainted and caused a scene.

I propped my elbow on the couch and rested my head on my shaking hand and closed my eyes. I breathed in and out in and out when it hit me, I had not even picked a hairstyle.

"Great job Sakura" my inner chirped, I began to panick and started to consider walking out. My eyes widened "maybe I should" I was standing up when the black haired lady called

"Miss Haruno we are ready for you".

A Rather stylish, chestnut haired man sat me down on the white cushioned seat, "What gorgeous hair! If I had hair like this online dating would not be necessary." He flashed a white smile and I really didn't want to break it to him by telling him to cut it but I took a breath. I whispered

"I…I..want to cut it…."

"….Did I hear right? You want to cut it?"

I nodded and looked at him through the mirror

"Darling are you sure about this?" His dark brown eyes wide with confusion, his mouth opening in protest, I looked at him again and firmly this time said

"Yes".

"I want a new beginning".

He paused then slowly nodded and his lips formed a sympathetic smiled "Well you are going to look just fabulous when you step out of this salon. You can call me Akio".

I looked up at him and smiled "Alright Akio then you may call me Sakura".

"So what kind of style do you want Sakura? And believe me when I tell you that your hair will look amazing in any style I give you." He twirled my long pink locks around his fingers, brow crinkled in thought "What length do you want it to be?"

I tentatively brushed my shoulder and silently nodded. "to my shoulder please….umm and I also want some layers …"

Akio nodded approvingly and in one swift movement grabbed his scissors and comb, gun slinger style.

I swallowed and said "Please take care of it all…"

He flipped his hair and gave me a sly smirked "Leave it all to me".

* * *

**Keep suggesting pairs If you want them included in the story. Read & Review Please.**


	3. how it began

**Alright this is mostly conversation not to much action. So the in the next chapter I will Introduce some of the guys that Sakura might end up with okay, Itachi I definetly in i might add. I think Gaara too...hmm yes i cn see all the conflicts now hehehe.**

**So if you guys want any more characters then hurry , but their has to be more than one person who wants them or else no...**

**Well the Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

I squeezed my eyes shut when the snipping began, all I could hear was _'snip snip snip snip' _

My bottom lip begin to tremble and surely enough a single tear slipped through, completely ignoring my desire for it not to escape. Trying to not arouse any suspicion from Akio, I discreetly tried to brush the tear off. And of course to my dismay Akio saw it but he made a gesture that I think I truly needed right now, he gently patted my shoulder. If it had been a hug I probably would have bawled my bloody eyes out right then and there.

"th-thaks." I choked out, it was all I could do from jumping up and hugging the man.

"Don't mention it. Hmm it seems that you have been through something traumatic, you should let on dear. Because if there's something I have learned while working in a solon is that talking and letting everything out makes you at least 8 years younger."

I coked my head to the side debating whether I should take the offer to just spill everything right now to Akio. Well perhaps it wasn't such a terrible thing to do, I mean maybe talking with a stranger that you just met could help my cause, just like Forrest Gump. '_Oh what the heck talking should help release the stress….but how to start I'll probably sound like a complete fool to him…' _

"Umm... well I... I haven't even told my friends yet, so I don't know how to start this all." I looked down feeling my cheeks redden.

"Ahhh yes I happen to run into conversations that are top and ultra-secret, sometimes not even rated for friends to even know of. Don't fret Sakura I will take it to the high havens if I have to." Akio said while managing to cut my hair and move his hands in an alarming back and forth movement that would probably make the scissors miss its target and head straight for my neck. Successfully ending my pain with some more tragedy.

Fortunately for me it seemed that I had an Olympic hair stylist because all of the '_whoosh whoosh and snip snip_' was unbelievably accurate from my lame perspective anyways.

Convinced I sighed "Well all right, but I_ need_ some good advice alright?"

"I'll be your psychiatrist if you need me to."

I gave him a smile through the mirror and began to formulate the right words to describe my heart aches for the first time. A cold chill ran down my body reminding me of last night, lying on my cold floor broken and lifeless.

I let out a long sigh "…The guy that I have loved with everything I've got never got the message or he did but I am not nearly good enough to even stand by him".

I paused, waiting for any comments or bashings but none came so I went on, ready to let my mind just talk everything from the beginning.

"I was a freshman back then when I first started to talk to Sasuke. Actually he came to me begging for my English homework that contained some confusing and careful analysis and of course he wanted mine. I really didn't want to but I did. All I was thinking was '_really you your that kind of guy'_. Because he is smart but I suppose lazy back then.

"Annoyed I handed my work and then it kind of became routine and I was starting to talk to him more often in class, joking and what not.

"I knew it was dangerous to know someone that had a gorgeous face and body but I didn't think myself so stupid to fall for the typical heart throb. And I managed to fall straight and all the way down. Next thing I knew freshman year was gone and I had a loving crush on him. I told my best friend, Ino, and she was so excited because she had a crush too on a guy named Shikamaru.

"Huuuuuh….we talked about nothing else our sophomore year, it was amazing all the times we talked and planned about how to make them notice us but it was mostly joking."

I stopped to look at Akio and his head was nodding in such a sympathetic way that I felt like he could guide me through my pain and hopefully have formulated some master advice by the end.

"And...Hmm...I had made a promise to myself to stay out of loves path with someone like Sasuke because he was a true type of Athletic jock with brains and a powerful family background. I failed to keep it and that made me terrified. I truly tried to get him of my mind and I stopped talking to him but…I…I…I don't even know how it began again. We had the same science class sophomore year and he just sat next to me and began to ask me questions on the upcoming test.

I was scared but answered them trying not to stutter, when he was done I was about to move away to another seat and then he said "wait don't or else all those annoying girls will sit next to me and not let me study." I sat back down and scooted as far away in my chair as I could, I just had to stop liking him right there."

"But of course by some cruel, twisted whim of fait the teacher choose the moment to announce that wherever we were sitting that would be our new seats.

"ohhhh Akio I felt like running away right their it was just wrong to do that, but I stayed and took deep breathes trying to not look nervous and I took it all in, I stayed absolutely calm on the outside."

"Argh… after about a week I let promise die and began to dress my best when we had class together and I would talk to him and joke around all the time, then I truly fell when he suddenly touched my hair and said "is it really your natural hair color?" he caressed it for what seemed forever and then he rested his head on my shoulder saying he was tired and needed to sleep.

A girl named Amaya screeched "SASUKE IS THAT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" I shook my head but he wrapped his arms around me and said "yeah actually we are engaged, you know how it is I have to marry young haha"

That made me go insane inside and then the bell rang and he didn't clear the mess up….it made me think that he might have hinted a future relationship."

I looked at the mirror and into my eyes, I could remember my heart had filled with so much joy and hope but now my eyes were puffy and my hair was being cut….I looked the complete opposite to what I envisioned.

"….t-t-then the very next day Sasuke walked into school with a girl named Karin. I had chosen a gorgeous dress that day, just for him…" My voce began to tremble so I swallowed and licked my lips begging myself not to cry.

"He stopped a-about 5 feet away from me and started kissing her, I...I...I couldn't really process it right there and Ino grabbed me by the arm and pulled me away. I didn't cry then because…because I realized he needed other girls so I just let him be without it really bothering me. He also changed his seat in science class telling the teacher that he had to be close to the window because of allergies, he doesn't have allergies…"

"Then in class everyone asked me why he was being seen with Karin…I had to explain and endure the whole 1 hr. and 30minutes of questioning.

When lunch finally arrived I realized that not only would I have to see them everywhere else but where my friends and I always ate…..I could always hear them talking about their stupid relationship and other worthless crap…"

"He then stopped talking to me and I thought it would pass but then one day I heard him with one of his friends in one of the office rooms and I was behind the door on the other room next to it, they were insulting some girls quite loudly. I thought it was rude so I rolled my eyes and grabbed the door knob when my name was mentioned…

His words were what kind of triggered this breakdown actually, he said "Sakura the pink haired freak? Yeah I asked if that was the actual color and she was like '_yes'_ dude I was seriously about to shit myself from trying not to laugh in her face. Hahah thank god she always handed me the homework or else she would have gotten a beating after school. Frickin nerd right? Maybe it's all up on the forehead haha." His friend Suigetsu asked him what he thought of my body, I could hear their laughter, and then I started to cry. He cruelly said "she has absolutely NOTHING TO LOOK AT! My god have you seen her breasts? Nothing man absolutely nothing. But give me her other friends though they have some good junk those bitches" Suigetsu gapped and said "I actually think she is hot so if you don't tap that then I will." I could hear their scoffs so close to my ears so I covered them but not before Sasuke laughed " she looks like a kid so you will be hitting on a minor you freak hahahaha."

I had never heard anyone say that about me Akio….I felt so horrible. I stayed curled in a ball until school was let out, I went home and cried every last tear I had until I passed out….Dressing up and looking noticeable didn't help…I..I…"

I finally stopped talking and sat their eyes glued to the floor, I could feel my hands shaking and tears began to gather. My shoulders began to shake and a sorrowful sob threatened to escape so I pressed both my hands against my mouth.

I choked out "W-_hick-_why does he-_hick_- think so-_hick-hick_-bad of me? Am I not good-_hick_-enough for him?" I muffled my sobs into my hands and pressed so as to keep my cries as quiet as possible.

Akio turned my chair around and gently but firmly placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Sakura the boy knows nothing about love and when he realizes that you are not only beautiful but that you are strong woman it will be too late his time has already passed. It is not up to him to decide who is mature enough for love it is the holder of the heart who decides when to love. Sakura he knows nothing of something as simple as love, he might never realize your greatness but I am absolutely sure that a man who loves you will come. Your tears are for love and that will be paid with future happiness. Sasuke may have a brain but it is far too full of the wrong stuff, empty in what is necessary to be happy and make it last."

This time my bright emerald eyes were shining with a new type of emotion, it was relief with a slight touch of happiness brought out by Akio's words.

**Please R&R, thankyou for reading.**


	4. Crash or crush

**SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I have been incredibly busy with deciding where i want to go to college and stuff. I worked on this a few minutes at a time. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

"Sakura my dearest my work here is complete." Akio's delighted voice rang out.

I had not looked at the finished product but Akio sounded thrilled with his master outcome. I bit my bottom lip in unease and doubted if I ever actually wanted to see my new hair style. '_God! What if I don't like it nnnnnnnnggggggghhhh. THE HORRER THE HORRER!' _

"Sakura You're going to have to face yourself eventually!" Akio sang out I could practically _feel_ him grinning at my discomfort, but pleased at his outcome.

I felt my chest heave up and down as my lungs rapidly inhaled and exhaled air, my body's way of panicking with something it had never been forced to stand against. I began to calm my breathing and aloud my eyes to rest momentarily before opening them again and finally facing my appearance.

*GASP *

"Well, what do you think? Are my hands a personal gift from Kami himself?" Akio puffed, standing behind with both hands on his hips, pride evident in his features.

"Akio this is amazing! I didn't expect it to look this..this good!" I choked out, not able to flicker I stared in awe. My hair was now shoulder length, barely brushing my shoulders it fell into many layers giving it volume and a silky illusion. My green emerald eyes more brilliant and mesmerizing took more attention to themselves now. Akio removed the silky cloak off my neck. Quaking I stood up, I gazed at the person before me, she did not look harmed or wretched. Other than surprised, I could see a dim but steady light beginning to emerge out of me.

I sighed and not knowing if I would be able to keep myself going even with my determination. Nonetheless I hugged and deeply thanked Akio for his time and work. I quickly paid the receptionist and threw open the glass doors. I stared at the streets, people busily going about their business, never ever wondering what people around them deal with.

I lightly stepped onto the sidewalk, gazing wonderingly at pedestrians walking around me. Some had stoical features and others perhaps choosing or unwillingly smiled, none of these people looked at me. I raised my eyes towards the heavens.

"People can me so blind"

I shook my head, just like those people I was fooled by Sasuke's appearance, completely ignoring his actual personality . His looks had promised love and something more unimaginable, now I had no doubt that in reality hidden underneath his smiles was cruelty and pain. 'I don't want that….'

The engine roared as I turned my key, I checked my review mirror, I stared for a few seconds before turning my head and backing my car out of the busy parking lot.

My eyes smartened as I drove onto the street, and to my dismay I could see a couple clasping their hands together as they crossed the street.

"Really Kami? Really?"

After a few seconds the light changed to a green, taking the signal I turned towards a juice shop, something sweet was always good at times like these. I walked in and unconsciously asked for a blueberry and passion fruit smoothie.

As I walked towards my car I began wondering why the name of the drink had come out smoothly, no need for thinking. Shrugging I slid into my white cushioned seat and drove into the street once more. I took a swing of my smoothie when it suddenly hit me.

'The drink I asked for was what Sasuke usually asked for….' I felt like throwing the damn drink away.

'So much for feeling better' my inner muttered. 'Well Sakura the drink is another proof that u can swallow this bitter little chapter in our life neh?'

I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but agree with my inner, this too was small victory for me. I took a big gulp of the sweet goodness and causing an immediate wave of brain freez. 'Great Sakura you are driving you are shutting your eyes none the less. *sigh* well I'll tell you if a car com-OH MY GOD THEIRS A CAR COMING AT US! SWERVE RIGHT! SWERVE RIGHT!'

In complete panic l opened my eyes and saw a black Maserati GranTurismo headed straight for me, I swerved sharply towards the right, I felt the car hit the sidewalk and I hit the brakes not wanting to run anyone over.

I sat shaking in my seat and screamed "STUPID SASUKE YOU ALMOST KILLED ME! DAMN DRINK!" I dug my nails into the wheel and looked outside to see if the other car was alright.

My inner immediately growled out 'THAT IDIOT! Sakura he swerved into our lane! We are not to blame he was the one who tried to kill us! Why I ought kill that son of a-"

I ignored my inners angry rant and stepped out of my car, maybe the other driver was hurt, I made my way to the guilty car. Before I could reach it a handsome black haired man, with a scary resemblance too Sasuke stepped out of the passenger seat and bellowed "Gaara you could have killed everyone! You are to never aloud too touch my car again!"

Two other young men stepped out, one out of the driver seat and smirked at Sasuke's look alike. A haughty guy with messy red hair, black jeans, black shoes, a grey shirt and leather jacket.

'Yep the typical heartthrob' I thought.

The handsome one, like Sasuke, was dressed in all black the pants, shoes, shirt and jacket. The other red head slightly older than the first leaned on the car, he looked casual yet smart in his blue gray jeans, black shoes, grey shirt and black jacket.

The black haired guy looked up and noticed me standing their looking at them hesitantly.

"May I help you?"

A little taken aback I said "umm..well you.. I mean your car made me swerve…uhh… Are you guys all right?"

The man stared at me, onyx eyes boring into my green ones it made me want to shrink. He blinked and began to realize I was 'the would' be car victim. He strode forward and stopped a few inches from me. He opened his mouth to speak, his mouth moved but I couldn't hear anything…His lips look so soft…

"….."

The younger red head approached, concern in his eyes, and he poked my arm. His eyes widened and he looked at the raven haired beauty.

"Crap do think she's in shock?! Her eyes are all glassy!"

"Miss? Miss are you alright? Do you need to sit down?"

I don't even think I heard all of that as clearly as I should have because I was too busy drinking in his appearance. 'MY GOD! This man is stunning, what was god thinking when he mad this..this master piece!' I swallowed and nodded sheepishly.

"Would you like me to help you sit?"

Nod Nod Nod.

He placed his arm around me and walked me over to the side walk. I couldn't help but feel his biceps, strong but gentle. Inner choose this time to shout "Let's take him with us!" That may not be such a bad ide-what the hell am I thinking. Plotting to kidnap this man…pshh. God I'm being a potato sack, I haven't even thanked him.

"Thank you for the help" I murmured.

"Hmm?"

"I mean thanks for helping."

He looked down at me with surprise, I glanced at my feet not wanting to look up but I managed to look back at him and he smiled. HE SMILED! 'Whoa'

"Well I think it is my friends and I who owe you an apology, are you hurt?"

"No I think I'm just in…shock or something."

Yeah shock that sounds about right. He opened the door and set me lightly on it, I thought he might turn and leave but he stood there. He looked genuinely concerned, the look he is giving me I have only seen in in my parents and Ino.

"I am glad you are not hurt"

I wanted to say 'Actually I am wounded right here on my heart, it might be fatal but I'm working on a cure.'

"Yeah. Oh I am being rude, forgive me, my name is Sakura Haruno."

"Itachi Uchiha and those two over there are Sasori and Gaara Sabaku."

Sasori nodded at me and Gaara gave me a wide grin and licked his lips. I felt my mouth go dry and my hands begin to sweat. Both of them stepped into the Maserati GranTurismo and with a screech parked it in front of my car, by the looks of it Gaara was a wild driver.

They both stepped out of the vehicle and walked over by my door. Gaara leaned in and said

"Sorry 'bout that. That could've been a nasty little crash huh."

Talk about nasty little crash, my brain was turned to mush already, these two made one bad ass eye candy. It was almost impossible to talk now but I had enough reason in me to not let myself not act like a complete idiot.

"Yeah well it wasn't in my schedule to die today you see…"

Gaara threw his head back and let out a laughed, out of the corner of my eye I saw Itachi's lips form a small smirk. Sasori chuckled and smiled at me and sighed "We truly are sorry, my cousin is a furious driver sometimes, hopefully we might be able to beat it out of him but until then please beware of this beast."

"Hey! I'm no beast! Who was the one telling me to take control in my own way huh?!"

Sasori rolled his eyes "Not a sudden tirade idiot." He held his hand up towards Gaara, who opened his mouth furiously and checked his watch. "Damn, Itachi we have to get to the meeting."

Itachi nodded and looked at me one last time before saying "One last time, sorry, but it was interesting to meet you, maybe we will see each other again Sakura."

This time I smiled and ran my hand through my freshly styled hair and said "Yeah, that would be great!"

Gaara grinned "Hey how about you give us your number and we apologies to you properly sometime next week?"

I nodded and took a scented sticky note and scribbled my digest onto it. "My cell, I have school but I am usually free on the afternoon. Good luck on your meeting then."

Itachi and Gaara streached out their hands to get the piece of paper, both glanced at the other, my hand in midair between both. Unsure of what to do I blurt out "Any day now." Gaara laughed but Itachi took the opportunity to grab the paper, his fingers brushed against mine. The three of them waved and headed towards their car, this time Itachi took the driver's seat.

The car sped away but I could still feel the tingle where itachi's fingers brushed against mine.

* * *

**Please Review that would mean the world to me.**


End file.
